vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gilius Thunderhead
Summary Gilius Thunderhead is one of the main characters in the Golden Axe franchise created by SEGA in 1989. He is a white haired, bearded dwarf who is one of the original warriors to rise up against Death Adder. His weapon of choice is his double-headed axe, that gives him the greatest attack power of the trio. Gilius and his young brother and only relative (in the games), "Garī", were among the soldiers from the Firewood Kingdom fighting against Death Adder's army. When Death Adder attacked, Gilius was knocked out during the battle. Gilius was the only soldier that survived the attack. When he recovered consciousness, his dead brother was lying on Gilius, apparently protecting him from the massacre. Six years later, Gilius learns that Death Adder invaded the Southwood Kingdom and captured the King and Princess. Seeking revenge and justice, Gilius Thunderhead took up arms against Death Adder and his dark forces. Along with Tyris Flare and Ax Battler, Gilius pushed back the forces of Death Adder, retrieved the Golden Axe, and renewed peace across the land of Yuria. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B Name: Gilius Thunderhead, The Dwarf Origin: Golden Axe Gender: Male Age: 150 (Golden Axe) Classification: Dwarf, Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Longevity, Magic (Via Magic Pots), Electricity Manipulation and Weather Manipulation (Via Thunder/Lightning Magic), Earth Manipulation (Via Earth Magic) Attack Potency: At least Small Country level (Comparable to heroes such as Kain Grinder and Sara Burn who can summon a miniature sun that nukes the battlefield) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with other heroes who can dodge Death Adder's lightning attacks from his shield) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can lift and throw enemies with ease by using his superior strength) Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class Durability: At least Small Country level (Can survive attacks from Death Adder) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with his axe, higher with thunder/rock magic Standard Equipment: His double-headed silver broad axe, magic pots, walking stick (Golden Axe III), various rideable beasts such as Chicken Leg and Dragon Intelligence: Above Average (Is a skilled combatant with his axe. Acted as a mentor and sage to the new heroes in Golden Axe III) Weaknesses: Requires magic pots to use his magic powers Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Thunder/Lightning Magic:' Gilius can control the element of thunder to cause lightning bolts to strike the battlefield. **'Level 1 - Thunder Wave:' Gilius summons a lightning bolt from the sky that sends out lightning waves. **'Level 2 - Thunder Pole:' Gilius sends out two thunder bolts that move around from right to left. **'Level 3 - Thunderbolt:' Gilius summons lightning bolts to strike on each enemy. *'Earth/Rock Magic:' Gilius can control the element of earth to command boulder falls and landslides on the battlefield. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Golden Axe Category:Sega Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Vikings Category:Sages Category:Axe Users Category:Staff Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Earth Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Elders Category:Longevity Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Weapon Users